Obsession
by Stephanniexo
Summary: Drabble. Very short. Just needed it out. Harry watches Draco eat his biscuits.


I know I'm behind on posting Bursting Bubbles [if anyone reading this reads that] but I'm still in Hibernation. I've written a little bit of it but it's proving difficult. I just need to finish it now and move on. I've got to that point, it's just doing that that's proving hard.

So I still needed to write something and because I don't want to start my new one until I've finished BB this is what I have produced. It's pure drabble and kind of goes around in circles but I needed to do something. I have a few more ideas, typical, predictable ideas but never the less. I want to try some of the worn out predictable Drarry ideas to see what I can do with them and because they are actually my favourite to read. When I'll be able to write these, I don't know. We'll see.

Anyway , enjoy even if it is just a load of rambling. Also, by the way Pottermore anyone? I am very excited.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter had an obsession. His obsession was growing and strengthening with each and every passing minute that he was anywhere near the object of his obsession. He had had this obsession before, but it had been different then, it had had a different meaning then. His obsession was with the one and only Draco Malfoy.<p>

In sixth year it had always been about finding out what Draco Malfoy was up to, but now however, for the past couple of weeks it had just been about Draco Malfoy, and how he ate his biscuits, that he was now observing from across the Great Hall at lunch time. He was eating what looked like a ginger newt and was breaking it up into smaller pieces on his plate and eating them, starting with the biggest piece.

Over the past week Harry had noticed that Draco ate all different kinds of biscuits this way, from custard creams to cookies. Harry seemed to find it far more interesting than anyone else did or ever had.

He had found a way of justifying his strange obsession, however. He was admitting he had one. He was admitting that he knew he was being slightly on the creepy side and that he had a bit of a staring problem and as far as he was concerned, as long as he knew he was doing this then it was kind of alright. A little bit alright? Okay, maybe it wasn't alright at all but it wasn't like he could help it, especially when Draco started on a chocolate biscuit and started licking all the chocolate off of each piece before he ate it. It was almost as if he knew what it was doing to Harry.

No one but Ron and Hermione knew that Harry had developed this slightly disturbing problem. It was kind of hard for them not to notice when he was constantly trying to look around them to watch Malfoy and completely blanking anything that they were saying to him at the time. He didn't even realise he was doing it anymore.

What Harry didn't know was that while he wasn't looking at Draco, which to be honest wasn't a whole lot of the time, Draco was looking at him. He wasn't quite as far into his obsession as Harry was but he was still far enough in that it was a little concerning. Neither of them noticed the other watching them, but those around them had.

Hermione was the first to spot it on both ends. She of course brought it up with Harry and he had revealed he had developed a bit of an interest in the blonde boy but then she noticed Draco watching Harry one day and became curious. She had wondered if Harry hadn't been completely honest with her and they had something going on but realised sooner than later that they had barely even spoke to each other since they had come back to school, never mind done anything else. She hadn't mentioned anything to Harry because she wasn't even sure how she felt about the whole situation, all she knew was that it didn't really fit well with her.

Blaise Zabini had also started to notice his friend's interest in Potter and Potter's interest in his friend; it had started to become almost impossible to hold a conversation with Draco whenever Potter was in the room. He too hadn't mentioned this to Draco however, not because he wasn't sure what was going on or wasn't sure if he would like it if anything did go on but because Draco didn't talk to anyone about anything like that, and Blaise was too scared of him to even attempt it.

Harry sighed and let his eyes follow Malfoy while he rose from the table, having finished the last of his ginger newt. Draco glanced over to the Gryffindor table but kept his eyes moving as he noticed Harry watching him, making it look as if he was just casually looking around the room. He had done this a few times now, realising Harry was watching him and briefly wondering why. He always made up some excuse, like that's just where his eyes had landed or he had been drawn to him due to the sudden movement and brushed it aside.

Harry watched him all the way out of the hall, oblivious to the fact that Hermione knew he was doing so. Once Draco was out of sight Harry looked down at his plate and pushed his food around it some more barely eating it. Hermione wondered how long this would go on for, before either they got bored or started to realise what was going on. She wondered how long she would be able to keep watching them do so without intervening. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and hoped they just got on with it. She really didn't want to get involved.


End file.
